The Promise In Gary's POV
by egoshipper246
Summary: EGOSHIPPING! Gary X Misty! : Misty gets attacked by a wild Pokemon. Who will save her? GARY OAK TO THE RESCUE! haha He asks her on a date. Will it continue? Please read and review! This is the second version of The Promise, so please read both! Thanks! P.S. They are both 26 in the beginning, 20 in the flashback.
1. The Rescue

_This is the second version of "The Promise" written in Gary's POV_

_The M rating is for later in the story though, the 1st chap. isn't really adult-ish..._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review!_

**Chapter One- The Rescue**

I was awoken by rustling in my bed. Misty was having another nightmare.

'_Well, I guess I'll wake her up…'_

"Misty, wake up!"

"What?" She questioned as she sat up in bed.

"You have a bad dream?"

"Yep."

"Same one?"

"Yep."

I pulled her in for a hug. She nestled into my arms. She will always be safe when she's with me, that's one thing I can guarantee.

Flashback to six years ago

I was walking back to Cerulean City. My gramps made me deliver food and medicine to the Saffron City Pokemon center for them to try. I was always the errand boy for him, unfortunately.

I was taking a shortcut through the woods, to try to get home ASAP, when I saw a beautiful lady on the path. She looked sort of familiar, but I just shook it off.

I heard a rustle across the path, in the bushes. In the blink of an eye, a giant Scyther jumped out toward her! She was frozen in fear. I was wondering why she didn't attack.

'_Why are you standing still,' _I thought._ 'Use your Pokemon.' _I looked at her Pokebelt, but it was empty. _'Who leaves their Pokemon at home?'_

I knew I had to help her. The Scyther had angry eyes. Its face looked sad and hurt. It looked as if it had just been abandoned by its trainer. I sort of felt bad for it.

It started flying toward her. She closed her eyes and crouched down, bracing herself for the attack.

I whispered to my Blastoise as I called it out, "Hydro pump!"

Then there was silence. After Blastoise used Hydro pump, a very powerful one if I do say so myself, there was silence. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw me.

'_She's really…. beautiful… STOP! Why am I thinking this when I don't even know her? Well… maybe I should get to know her…' _I thought with a smirk.

I started walking toward her with my Blastoise.

"The name's Gary Oak. Nice to meet you hot stuff," I said with a smirk I always wore as a kid.

She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I was pissed. Nobody laughs at Gary Oak!

"Do you really not recognize me?" she asked. "And did you really just call me 'hot stuff'?" she said with a chuckle.

I looked into her eyes. She started to blush, for my face was only inches away from hers.

'_I know her!' _I thought as I backed away.

"Misty?" I asked. "Misty Waterflower?"

"In the flesh," she answered.

'_Wow. Is that really her? She is kinda… hot! I guess I shouldn't have been a jerk to Ash, I might've gotten to know her. Well, it's never too late to start.'_

"Well I see you've grown out of your awkward stage."

That probably wasn't the best way to start.

She slapped me. Hard. In the face. Even though what I said was true. She used to be a short-haired, scrawny kid, but now she looked like a woman.

"What was that for?" I yelled. Not many girls slap THE Gary Oak!

"You said I was awkward!"

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked demandingly.

"Still a stubborn hothead I see."

"I am not!"

"Thank you for proving my point."

I chuckled. She knew I was right.

"Whatever! Leave me alone," she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

For some strange reason, she stopped.

"What?"

"I saved your life."

"So? I could've done it myself."

"Without your Pokemon?" I queried while pointing at her hips. She looked down and saw her Pokebelt, which usually carried her Pokeballs, was empty.

"Fine! Thank you soooo much for saving me, Oak! Now goodbye!"

"Wait!"

"What?" she replied, with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"I saved your life, so you owe me," I replied nonchalantly, while staring into her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, "What do you want?"

'_You. I want to spend more time with you. I want to get to know you.'_

"You owe me a date," I said with a smirk.

"What?"

She quickly and quietly refused.

"C'mon why not? You owe me."

"Sorry, I'm not staying here, though. I'm heading back to Cerulean City."

"Perfect, that's where I'm headed," I said with a smile.

She asked me why I was out here near Saffron City.

"Why am I out here? Well I could've asked you the same question."

"Well I asked you first."

'_What? Is she five years old? I asked you first?'_

"Well it's really none of your business. Why are you here alone, instead of with your lover Ashy-boy?"

She started to cry. I felt bad. She looked down and tried to hide it, but, contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid.

'_What do I say? Usually girls don't cry in front of me, but when they do I don't care. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I actually might care about her.'_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring any bad memories back or anything. Did he hurt you?"

She looked deeply into my eyes.

"No its fine."

"I really am sorry. Gramps sent me out here to Saffron to deliver some Pokemon food and medicine to the Pokemon center so they could test it out."

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she said with a sniffle. "I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't really thank you for saving my life.

"Don't worry about a thing."

"No, really, thank you for saving my sorry ass. Thank you too Blastoise." she said, looking up at the water Pokemon.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it for just anyone's sorry ass," I said with a smirk.

'_Flirting with her is actually… kinda fun?'_

We both laughed together for what seemed like forever.

I looked into her eyes. I pulled her into my arms. I hugged her, never wanting to let her go. It felt so much different than just any hug. She even hugged me back!

_'Ring ring!'_

She sighed. It was good while it lasted. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

She put it on speakerphone.

"Like, Misty! Where are you? We are all, like, soooo worried! You were supposed to be here like ten minutes ago!"

"Yes, Violet. I'm okay. Thanks for asking," she said sarcastically. "I just ran into an old friend on the way back, and we caught up a little. I'll be home in like 20 minutes."

I smirked.

"Like, whatever. Bye."

_'click!'_

"Yeah bye," she sighed as she closed her phone. "My sisters are so annoying."

"Haha old friend, am I?"

"Oh shut up," she said defensively as she pushed me away. "I had to say that! If I would've told them I was with a boy, I would never hear the end of it! It would only make it worse that the boy is 'THE' Gary Oak!"

Before I could respond, she started to walk away, and I followed her.

She gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm coming with you," I said proudly. "After all, you still owe me a date," I said with a smirk. "Promise?" I asked as I held out my pinky finger with a sad puppy look on my face.

'_No girl can resist this face.'_

"Fine," she said as she wrapped her pinky around mine. "I promise."

'_Victory!'_

We walked to Cerulean City in silence.

_To be continued... _

_**YAY! So there it is. Gary's POV. I tried to make it as different from the original version as I could. Did I do ok? Please review! :)**_


	2. The Date

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review so I know if its good or bad or whatever!_

**Chapter 2- The Date**

We walked for about 15 minutes. It seemed like forever. She told me to wait outside until she was sure her sisters wouldn't see me. She went into her house for what seemed like a long time. She came out to get me, and then made me sneak up to her room.

"Hide in here while I take a shower and get ready for our date. Please don't touch anything, ok?"

"Yeah yeah. Okay," I said as I sat down on her bed.

She closed the door behind her as she walked out. Her walls were painted sky blue, and her carpet was a darker blue. There were tentacruel plushies covering half of the bed's blue wavy patterned sheets. Does this girl like blue or what?

'_Did she really just let me in her room? Her room is really…. Girly.'_

She had posters of famous actors on the wall, and in the corner of her room was a dresser/vanity combo with pictures taped on it. One of her and Ash hugging. Ew. Another of her and Brock, another of her and some girl I've never seen, and one of her and…

'_Me? Really? No it can't be. But it is!'_

And it was. We were in my grandpa's backyard playing around. I don't remember it that well, but that piece of a memory made me smile, if only momentarily. I picked up a music box and opened it. It played a lullaby. I guess it was slippery because I accidentally dropped it. I quickly put it back.

"MISTY? ARE YOU OKAY UP THERE?" yelled one of her sisters.

When no reply came, they came up the stairs and knocked on the door.

'_Well I can't say anything, or they'll know I'm not Misty! What do I do?'_

I coughed. A wasted effort, really. Not a moment later, they walked into her room and all stood in shock when they saw me.

"Ummm… Hi girls," I said sheepishly. I wasn't embarrassed, I was just afraid of what Misty might do when she finds out they found me.

They all shrieked. They huddled in a circle and talked for a second, and turned to me. They didn't say anything, they just ushered me out into the hallway. We walked to a door, and they knocked.

"I'll be out in a minute!" came the reply from Misty.

"Gary! You were supposed to hide in my room!"

"Sorry but they found me!" I said defensively while secretly checking out Misty. She had a short sleeved red scoop neck tee and a mini jean skirt, and, man, was she HOT! The jean skirt was tight, and it would've made my pants a little too tight, I'm sure, if the current situation wasn't underway.

"You guys went in my room?!"

"Like, sorry Misty, but we, like, heard a crash," said Violet as she twirled a dainty finger around her indigo hair.

Daisy spoke up next. "Like, sorry Misty, but why are you hiding like _the_ hottest guy _in the world_ in your room?!" she said excitedly while flipping her blonde hair at me. It didn't phase me at all. I kept my gaze locked on Misty.

"Stay out of my business!" she replied defensively.

"Like, c'mon Misty! Tell us! He's obviously not here to take you on a date! Who would ask you out?!" said Lily as she shook her pink hair and winked at me. Puh-lease… I would never even dream of going after one of her sisters. She might've been the ugly duckling for a while, but now she's mature, elegant, and _sexy._ Her ditzy sisters can't even compare.

"He'd much rather date one of us, right? We are more mature, sophisticated, and, let's not forget, prettier than you!" said Violet.

'_Oh no she did not! I have to defend Misty. I mean, yeah, I'm pissed, but I can't make her sisters mad, or she won't hear the end of it. What should I say?'_

Words just came out of my mouth.

"I'm really sorry girls, but we really have to get going. I have a date with the prettiest Waterflower sister," I said with a smile. So far so good. "So if you don't mind we'll be leaving now," I said as I took her arm and pulled her away from them.

'_Please work. I hope that was okay…'_

She said nothing as I pulled her outside. We walked to the park, with our arms linked. I sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to me, where she sat down a few seconds after staring at me with a surprised look on her face, but a happy surprised look at least.

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Thanks for messing with my sisters. They always pick on me."

"Well, I was just telling the truth," I said with a smile. It really was the truth.

"About everything?"

"Yes."

"So….. do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked hesitantly.

I laughed.

"Of course I do. Your sisters tease you because they are jealous. They might be cute on the outside, but you have natural beauty that goes straight to your core."

She couldn't stop smiling after that. She laughed, and then her eyes drifted off into space as she was thinking.

She looked like she wanted to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh well _sniffle _it's nothing really… _sniffle_ Oh, brother, I think I know why.

"Does it have something to do with your sisters?"

She started to cry. She tried to hide it by looking down. She really should know better. What should I do to make her feel better?

I lifted her chin gingerly with my index finger and said, "Don't let them tell you that you aren't beautiful."

She lashed out at me, smacking his arm away from my face.

'_Wrong move, Gary. Wrong move.'_

"You don't get it! They have to tell me that every time I'm around them. I'm not a Sensational Sister because I'm an ugly duck, and that's all I'll ever be! They blame me for dad leav-" she stopped short. I was frowning. How could they blame her for her father leaving?

"Your dad loved you more than anything in the world, and I know that for a fact. I always got so sick of him bragging about you to my parents when they were still here. He would've given you the world!"

"Well then why did he leave me with them to suffer?!" she shouted back angrily. I should've stopped there, but I didn't. I was angry.

"I don't know! He probably thought that you'd rather be raised by your sisters than a dead-beat dad that knew nothing about what teenage girls go through. You know, that time of the month…" I said. "Which apparently is right now," I muttered. Oh crap! Why did I just say that?!

"What!?" she yelled.

"You aren't the only one with problems. My parents left me and May with gramps when I was only eight years old!"

I turned to walk away. I don't know if it was because I was afraid of her reaction or embarrassed. Probably both.

"Gary, wait!"

I stopped, but didn't turn around. She ran up to me.

"What do you want?" I said while gritting my teeth and looking to my left at the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Well…. I…. I just wanted to talk some more," she stammered.

"Plus, I still owe you that date. I never break a promise."

'_Way to turn the situation around, Oak.'_

At that thought I smiled, making her smile.

"Fine, if you insist," I replied while rolling my eyes.

We went to a fancy restaurant, that I suggested, for our date. I wanted her to have the best, she deserved it. She ordered the cheapest salad on the menu and a water. I ordered a steak and lobster.

"You know, you could've gotten whatever you wanted, I'm buying," I said with a smile. People can say what they will, but I know how to treat a girl right.

"I know, I just don't want you to spend all of your money on me," she said with a sigh.

I laughed. "It really is fine, my family is rich, you know?" Isn't that the truth. Sometimes too rich for their own good…

"Yeah, I know."

Our food came out, and I shared some of my food with her, as I planned to do all along.

We finished our food, and then decided to go see a movie.

"Which movie do you want to see?" I asked. I really hope she doesn't pick the chick flick.

"Well… How about the new Batman movie?"

"Really? You don't want to see that chick flick…. Oh what's it called? _Groans and Misses_?"

"Okay well first of all, the movie is called _Hugs and Kisses_, and second, my sisters made me go see that and it sucked, so yeah, I do want to see the other movie!" she said with a smile and a wink.

'_Wait a second, did she just wink at me? Is she flirting with me?'_

I had a huge grin on my face after that.

"Is, the so-called 'untouchable', Misty Waterflower flirting with this oh so handsome young gentleman in front of her?' I asked cockily.

Hwe face flushed a deep red. She tried to hide it by turning around and crossing my arms. Silly girls, I know that "trick", and it doesn't work.

"You wish, Oak! Now just pay for the tickets so we can see the movie before I grow old!"

"Fine miss feisty, I will pay, for I am the gentleman here."

"Whatever you say, gentleman," she scoffed.

I went to the ticket booth and bought two tickets.

Little did we know at that time that we had an audience watching us… We didn't get any snacks (since we just ate) so we headed to the back row, since no other seats were left.

'_Perfect! Back row seats! Good luck is here tonight. I'm gonna try to work my charm on her, I just hope it works. I think I really like her.'_

_To Be Continued….._

**(A/N) What will happen next?! Please review! **


	3. The Date Continues

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Here is where the M rating comes into play. It's not a full lemon, but pretty damn citrusy, so if you are offended by any sexual encounters, I suggest you not read this._

_Please review!_

**Chapter 3- The Date Continues**

We sat down just as the movie trivia started. I whispered every answer in her ear, trying to impress her. I spoke so that my breath rolled on her ear, hoping and praying to make her shiver. I was starting to really like her.

I answered five questions correctly in a row, and she started to grin.

"Quite the movie connoisseur, aren't we?"

"Well I have a lot of time on my hands now that I quit my research." Oops. Before I could think about it, the words just came out.

"What?! When did you decide that?!"

Does she have to be so loud? A lot of people turned around and shushed us. As soon as they turned around, she stuck out her tongue at them and whispered, "Bite me."

The lights dimmed, and I whispered in her ear once more. "The movie is starting, I promise that I'll tell you all about it later," I said with a smirk while holding my pinky out.

"Fine," she whispered wrapping her pinky around mine.

'_Time to work my magic. I doubt she'll even notice my hand holding hers,' _I thought while the lights were still turning off.

About halfway into the movie, she looked down and noticed.

"When did you start holding my hand?" she whispered with a pink face.

"About 5 minutes into the movie," I said with a smirk.

I realized that she didn't pull her hand away, so I smiled. Not because of the movie. I saw her relax a bit, and I felt relieved. I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

The movie ended, and as everyone stood up, she told me that she had to go to the restroom and dashed off.

'_Haha so she wanted to keep holding my hand,' _I thought with a smirk.

I went out into the lobby and sat on a bench. She walked out of the bathroom and into the lobby a minute later, and I stood up and smiled at her.

"Why didn't you just go during the movie if you had to go that bad? You liked holding my hand too much to let it go, eh?" I smirked.

She blushed. "That is so not true, Oak! I just…. I didn't want to miss the movie!" she said defensively.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you have to tell yourself," I grinned.

I liked making her flustered.

She scoffed at me, but no response.

"So, do you want to go to the park?" I wanted to get her alone to talk to her.

"But it's dark," she replied.

"Scared of the dark are you? Haha don't worry, I can defend you," I said jokingly while flexing my muscles.

'_C'mon Misty, swoon. You know you like my biceps,'_ I thought, hoping it was true. She didn't swoon, but I knew she wanted to.

"No, I just don't want you making a move on me when I'm not looking," she huffed.

"Well I was just going to tell you why I quit my research, I did promise you that," I replied. "But apparently you have other ideas about things to do at the park," I smirked.

'_Nice save Gary.'_

We walked to the park holding hands.Her hand was starting to sweat.

"Are you nervous?"

"Why do you ask?" she said distractedly.

"Well, first of all, your hand is all sweaty, no offense, and second, you seem kinda distracted. Anything you want to tell me?"

She paused for a moment. "I love you."

"What?!"

'_So she does like me. I wasn't really expecting that.'_

"Oh my gosh brain, wtf?! I'm sorry Gary, I didn't mean to say that I don't know why I did that," she said while covering her deep red face with her hands. What do I do now?

I hugged her and sighed.

"It's okay. At least now I know that _THE_ Misty Waterflower has fallen for the playboy Gary Oak."

"Have not!"

'_Liar.'_

"Have too! You wouldn't have said that if your heart didn't want you to!" Okay well that sounded stupid, but whatever. Girls like sensitive guys, right?

She looked away trying to hide her embarrassment. I obviously noticed.

I hugged her from behind and said, "It's okay. I like you a lot too."

"Really? I thought you had to be attracted to someone before you could like them."

I turned her around and she put her hands on my chest.

'_Not gonna happen.'_

I pulled her even closer while holding her face gently in my hands. I whispered hotly into her ear.

"How's this for attraction?" I asked.

'_Okay, Gary, just kiss her.'_

I pulled her closer. I closed the gap and I brushed my lips over hers, to see if she would pull away. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in to deepen the kiss, and I felt my heart skip a beat. She ran her fingers through my hair. I had dreamed about this moment since I started falling for her. I pulled away for air, and she whimpered.

"I see that you have the same desire that I have," I said with a smile.

"I've had it since I fell for you."

"Oh?" I asked with a playful smirk.

'_So she does like me!'_

"Whatever," she smirked back.

She turned around to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," I said as I pulled her into my arms, pressing her chest against mine. "You can't leave just yet, because now I know how you feel about me."

"So?"

"You're mine now," I said while kissing the top of her head.

"Oh really now? What If I don't want to be 'yours'," she whispered into my ear, our faces nearly touching.

"Too late."

She smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I hugged her even tighter, and I never wanted that moment to end. Until we heard laughter from the bushes.

"Who's there?" she asked nervously as I tightened my hold on her. I was going to protect her no matter what.

"Like, Misty!" Violet shrieked as her sisters jumped out of the bushes. "We saw your love scene! Like, talk about embarrassing!"

"Violet," she growled. I sensed her anger and stepped in front of her. The last thing I wanted right now was for her and her sisters to get into a fight.

"Sorry Misty, but we, like, saw you at the movies, and they wanted to follow you!" said Daisy.

"You were spying on us this whole time?!" she asked angrily as she was about to jump at them, but I stopped her with my arm. How do I calm her down?

"Misty, it's okay," I said while tilting her chin up with my thumb.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were safe!" said Lily.

"I would never let anything bad happen to Misty," I said protectively. I was offended that they would even dare to question my ability to protect her.

She smiled at me, and I knew that was the correct answer.

"Like, we were thinking about a different kind of _(air quotes)_ 'protection'," said Lily with a snicker. I understood, and apparently she did, too.

"You guys are terrible! Gary would never push me to do something that I didn't want to do!"

"Like, it's not Gary that we're worried about," snickered Violet.

She stomped her foot and walked away, arms crossed. When I was sure she couldn't hear, I spoke to her sisters.

"How can you not see what you're doing to her? I hope you never need a favor, because I'm sure that she'll never trust you again," I growled at them before I ran after her.

I heard her sigh. I wrapped my arms around her from behind to comfort her.

"Your sisters are kind of overprotective, eh?"

"More like nosy," she replied in a sad voice. "They just had to come along and ruin our date," she said in a sad whisper.

"It's okay. The night isn't over yet, how about we finish this date at your place," I asked with a mischievous smile. I know just how to make her feel better.

"Can we go to your place instead? I don't want any interruptions this time," she said with a seductive pout on my face that I couldn't resist.

I kissed her neck and replied to her in a deep, husky voice. "Whatever you want."

She smiled at me. "Lead the way, Oak."

I smiled at her and held out my hand. I heard her laugh as she jumped on my back.

"I'm kinda tired. I think you should give me a ride," she said with a grin.

"Whatever," I scoffed. I liked carrying her. I was pretty muscular, and I wanted her to know that. I felt her hands traveling up and down my shirt.

"You like what you feel? Just wait until we get back to my place," I said with a grin.

"I don't think I can wait any longer," she whined.

'_Thank God I got a house in Cerulean.'_

"Well you won't have to. We're here."

"Really?" she asked while looking at my two floor country house.

"Yep."

"But we're still in Cerulean." Duh…

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I needed a place of my own when I quit researching, so here it is. As far as being in Cerulean, you aren't the only one who likes water Pokemon."

She smiled at me. "You still have to tell me why you quit."

"Well unless you want to talk on the porch, I'm gonna need you to get off of me so I can open the door."

"Fine," she whimpered.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I decided to carry her to the couch, so I could hold her more.

"Trying to sweep me off my feet?" she asked with a smirk.

I set her down on the couch, my arms forming a barrier on either side of her. I leaned in until our faces were only inches away. She leaned in to kiss me, but my head went to the side, close to her ear, just to tease her.

"It's working, isn't it?" I asked seductively as my lips brushed her ear. She shivered. I liked teasing her.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, returning the seriousness to my face.

"All I want is you," she whispered as she pulled me in close by my shirt collar.

"Well I guess that's too bad."

"What?"

"You must be tired, aren't you? That's what you said at the park if I remember correctly," I said with a smile.

"Well I'm not tired now!" she yelled as she jumped off of the couch.

"Okay then, I guess you're awake enough for me to tell you why I quit researching," I smiled.

'_Oh Gary, you tease,' _I thought to myself.

"Fine," she whimpered.

"Well, you wanted to know!" I exclaimed. I'm not just a sex toy.

"I know! Just tell me and get it over with so we can do something _else_," she said seductively.

"Someone feeling a bit horny?" I smirked.

"Shut up and finish your story."

"I haven't even started it yet!"

"Well just get on with it!"

"Okay okay."

We sat down on the couch as I went on to tell her about the paparazzi getting to much into my personal life and how I needed some alone time, so I just left. I didn't really mention that much into detail about my research, but I made known that paparazzi annoyed me.

"I thought that you were one of the top researchers in Kanto?"

"Yes, I _was_. Until I quit."

"Whatever," she said looking away. Was she… _mad?_

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You, one of the best researchers, who helped people understand Pokemon, just quit!"

'_Wow she really feels strongly about this. I guess I can do it in secret….'_

"Look if it means that much to you, I can start my research again. I do enjoy it, I just hate the paparazzi."

"Well if you really liked it, you would've stuck with it, no matter what!"

'_I wonder if this is really just about my research?'_

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I was exhausted. I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get away from it all!"

"Gary?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever.. want to… leave….. me?" she asked hesitantly, as if unsure of my answer.

'_Where in hell did that come from? First we're talking about research, and then she asks if I would ever leave her? Whatever, girls are too hard to understand. And even harder to please… I'll just give her a hug.'_

I pulled her off of the couch and hugged her tightly.

"I would never leave you. I would go to the ends of the earth with you if it'd make you happy. I… I love you, Misty."

'_Or say I love you. That's cool too.'_

"I…"

"It's okay if you don't say it."

'_She already said it anyway.'_

"Well I do want to say it, I just didn't expect it from you first."

"Well if I do recall, you said it first," I grinned. Did she really not remember?

"Oh shut up Gary, you know that was an accident," she said as she slapped my arm and huffed. She remembered.

"I know that, but it was a good accident. The kind that you wish would happen sooner," I said as I pulled her in for a kiss. She brought her hand to my neck to pull me in and deepen the kiss. I smirked.

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Gary."

"That's all I want," I smiled. We ended up laying on the couch, her on top of me, I held her close in my arms. I wasn't gonna let her get away from me.

We talked about whatever we thought of, although mostly about water Pokemon.

"So why are water Pokemon your favorite?" I asked.

"Well, I am the leader of a water type Pokemon gym, aren't I?"

"Okay, fair enough." Smarty pants.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"Do I have to paint a picture? Why do you like them? You know, water Pokemon…"

"Oooohhhhhh…. Well, I guess that my heart has always been with them. I enjoyed researching them the most. They were so graceful it the water, it seemed like they were gliding around, almost dancing."

She kissed me on the cheek. "That was a good answer." What just happened?

"Wow I guess you really do like water Pokemon."

"Well duhh…" she trailed off. "Gary!"

"What?"

"I just got THE greatest idea ever!"

"I'm listening."

"Well, you know how you want to research without the paparazzi bugging you, right?"

"Go on," I said while sitting us both up. I'm intrigued now.

She turned around so that she was facing me. "Well, what if you researched the Pokemon at my gym! You could do it secretly, and just have Professer Oak publish the finished work for you!"

I thought for a moment. Not a bad idea.

"You know what? That's not such a bad idea. Plus I would have a real hottie as an assistant every day," I said smirking.

"Who said I want to assist you?" she asked deviously. Time to tease her some more.

"Who said I was talking about you?"

Wrong. She slapped me on the arm and crossed her arms.

"Misty, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't want anyone else to be my assistant."

"Well, I don't want to be your assistant anymore," she said as she turned her nose up at me.

I cupped her face in my hands and gently brushed a fiery strand of hair out of her face. She looked especially cute when she was angry.

"Has anyone told you that you're cute when you're angry?" I asked innocently.

"Don't even try. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Oh come on Misty! I was just joking!"

"I couldn't care less."

"Well, what if I _convinced _you to be my assistant."

"I would like to see you try."

'_Try I will.'_

I leaned in over her, so that I was lying on top of her, but still supporting my weight so I didn't hurt her, and kissed her forehead. I left a trail of kisses from the base of her neck up to her right ear. Then I started to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned. That move always worked.

"Have I convinced you yet?"

"Nope," she said defiantly. Come on, seriously? She must have more self-control than other girls. Come to think of it, that's what I like about her.

I took my shirt off and took her hands. I made her feel my muscular chest. She trembled.

"Yet?"

"Nuh-uh."

I leaned into her and gave her a hickey. It really wasn't dark. It'd probably be gone in the morning. I moved up to her lips, and placed two gentle kisses on the corners of her mouth, and then she surprised me.

She pushed me off of her, so that I was sitting up, and she straddled me, her legs wrapping around my torso. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, more passionately than before. I was gonna enjoy this. She pushed me down so that I was laying down again, her on top of me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said with my sexiest smirk. I wanted her to enjoy this too.

She kissed neck fervently, and soon trailed lower. She kissed the valley of my chest, and left a trail down to my belly button.

She abruptly sat up on me, and pulled me up as well, her legs still wrapped around my lower abdomen.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a voice full of concern.

"Well no, it's just…." she trailed off while looking down, a certain sadness was present in her voice. I wonder if she had second thoughts about this, about… us. Well, I can't push her if she doesn't want to.

"Listen, as much as I want you right now, I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for. I can wait," I said while cupping her face. She put her right hand over mine and brushed it down to our laps. I brought my other hand down as well, and we were holding hands just looking into each others' eyes. Even though I'm definitely not the romantic type, that was sweet.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

We layed down as we were before, her on top of me, my arms engulfing her. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it felt safe. We talked a little longer.

"So, do we have a deal?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Me working at your gym with my sexy new assistant" I asked mischievously.

"Only if I get to be that sexy assistant," she said. Duh…

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Damn right!"

We laughed. She knew what I wanted, and she was it.

"So do you want me to show you to your room?"

"If you mean our room, then of course!"

"Haha fine. You are just begging to sleep with me, aren't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"You know it, Oak."

"Watch it, Red. I _guess_ you can sleep in my bed with me, but if you try anything…."

"You don't have to worry about that, I won't," she scoffed. Dammit.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "But what if I want you to?"

Before she could answer, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs, bridal style, once again.

"You know that I do have legs, right."

"Oh believe me, I've seen those long sexy legs of yours. I've also had them wrapped around me," I said coolly. I liked her legs a lot, but I wanted to carry her, it made me feel possessive, and I liked that.

She smacked the back of my head.

"Oh don't be mad, Red, I liked it," I said seductively. I also liked torturing her.

We got into my room, and I set her down on the bed, grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of boxers out of a drawer, and threw them at her. I wanted to see if she looked as sexy in my clothes. Plus, the clothes she had on couldn't be comfortable.

"Wear this, It'll be more comfortable than what you're wearing now," I said.

I turned around and listened to her change. It _sounded_ sexy. A minute later, I felt her arms snake up my chest from behind me. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her around to the front of me. She _was_ sexy in my clothes.

'_Why does she turn me on so much? Oh, right. 'Cause she's hot.'_

I pushed her against the wall, and pinned her wrists above my head, leaning in towards her. Now it's my turn to be aggressive.

"I like you in my clothes," I said while eyeing her.

"Yeah, right."

"Well, you are mine, and I wouldn't want it any other way," I said, not blinking or breaking eye contact for a second. It was true, and I wanted her to know it.

She leaned in to kiss me, pulling her arms from my grasp. I wrapped my arms around her, and she put her hands on my still bare chest. My muscles relaxed. I loved the way her hands felt on my skin, like silk. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she allowed it to enter her mouth. I wasn't going to push her so far as to go all the way (not tonight), but I wanted to have some fun. As our tongues fought for dominance, her hands went to the back of my head, yanking my hair. I didn't mind, but I wanted to mess with her head. I pulled away and stepped back.

"Babe, don't mess with the hair," I said with a playful smirk.

She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I liked aggressiveness on her even more. It was hot. We started out by just making out, but then I slid my hands under her shirt. They started out just rubbing her back, while at the same time we were fervently kissing and getting tongue tied. Soon, I moved my hands to the front. They started out low, near her hips, but I moved them higher and higher. She was trembling. I knew she wanted it, so I decided to tease her, yet again.

"Why did you stop?" she whimpered, short of breath. She's falling right into my trap.

"Well, I_ am_ getting a little tired now that I think about it."

"Well I think that I can wake you up," she said seductively while biting her bottom lip. Hot.

"I like the way you think, Red."

She leaned into me so that our chests were pressed against each other. Our faces were less than an inch away. "I know." Now I wanted her more. Much more.

She slipped her shirt (the shirt I lent to her) off, and I was holding her up by grabbing her butt, and it felt good. She started to grind her hips into me, and I was turned on. I was getting harder by the second. I could feel her getting wetter through my pants. We made out with each other after that for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was probably only about five minutes. We didn't go any farther, to my dismay, but I had to respect her wishes.

I laid her on the bed, and laid down right next to her. We eventually fell asleep, but not before we got distracted a couple more times, if you know what I mean. We fell asleep in each other's arms, neither of us wearing a shirt, and not knowing what the next day would bring.

_To Be Continued…_

**(A/N) Yay! Chapter 3! What do you think? Also, do you like the fact that it is so much longer? Or would you rather have shorter chapters? Please review!**


	4. The Talk

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Hope you like my story! Please review if you want me to continue!_

**Chapter 4- The Talk**

We woke up in each other's arms, awakened by the sunlight coming in through my window. She snuggled her head into my chest, but I pushed her away and looked at the clock.

"Gary, it's too early."

"Misty, it's ten A.M. It's not that early."

"Yes it is!" she mumbled.

"Well then, how about I wake you up," I said with a grin.

"Try me," she said groggily.

'_With pleasure.'_

I started to kiss her neck, my hands on either side of her face. I left a trail of kisses down from the top of her neck to her collarbone.

"Mmmm. I like your wake-up call much better than an alarm."

"I knew you would. Now how about some breakfast?"

"How about _you_ make me some breakfast?"

'_Dammit. I can't cook!'_

"Only if I have a hot assistant to help me."

"Oh fine you baby, I'll help you," she said as she put my shirt back on to and ran off towards the kitchen.

I, of course, followed her down there, and we decided to make omelettes. She started to crack the eggs, and I chopped up some ham and green onions. I started chopping and cut my finger

"Dammit!" I hoarsely whispered.

She looked up from whisking her eggs.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's fine, I just cut my finger."

She sighed, "Where do you keep the band-aids?"

I told her, she got one, and wrapped it around my finger.

"I think that you should kiss it to make it better," I said.

"You big baby, you're fine," she said as she kissed my finger.

"I think that I got a cut on my lip," I said mischievously.

'_Kiss me.'_

She pulled me towards her, after she set down the knife, and kissed my lips while threading her fingers through my hair.

'_She always knows what I want. And she always knows how to make it happen…'_

"You don't have to make up stupid excuses just to get me to kiss you."

"Damn, I never thought that cooking could be this fun."

We laughed. As soon as I finished dicing the add-ins, she poured the eggs into the frying pan on the hot stove. I put the diced ham in the shape of a heart and sprinkled some chopped green onion around it. Girls liked lovey-dovey stuff like that.

I stood behind her with my arms around her waist and my head resting in the crook of her neck as our food was cooking. She flipped it over, finished it up, put it on a plate, and we sat down to eat it. We took turns feeding each other and talking. I told her a joke, and she started to laugh, which isn't such a good idea when you are eating. She almost choked. I almost shit my pants.

"Don't scare me like that Mist, you could've died!"

"Oh whatever you are sooo over-exaggerating."

"Well maybe so, but I don't want to think about my life without you." Which is true. Now that she's in my life, I never want her to leave.

"Our first date was only yesterday, you know that?"

"I realize that, but I feel like it was meant to be this way, you and me."

"Awww. Is Gary Oak a romantic at heart? It seems that you have a soft spot," She said with a big grin. "A soft spot for me."

'_Well no shit, Sherlock!'_

I pulled her closer. "Only for you, babe."

We finished eating and went out to do something. We decided to stop at the gym first. I drove her there in my cherry red convertible that I drove as a kid. I never really used it that much.

She looked kinda nervous as I drove. Probably her sisters.

"Are you okay?"

"Well….. I just hope that my sisters aren't there."

"Well if they are then we can always come back later."

"Thanks, but I think that I should tell them about us."

"Is that such a good idea?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want her sisters to annoy her because of me.

"Why? Don't you want people to know that we're together?" she half-yelled.

"Well I do, believe me, but won't they tease you?"

"Puh-leeease. If anything, they'd be jealous that I have a hot boyfriend like you."

"Well I have to be this hot to keep up with you," I said flirtatiously.

"Well at least someone thinks I look good."

"Misty, I don't want to hear anything about your sisters. If they don't see how beautiful you are, they must be blind."

'_Why doesn't she see how beautiful she is?'_

She kissed my cheek.

"Thanks."

"I promise that I won't let your sisters get to you."

"Promise?" she said while holding her pinky out to me.

"Promise," I said while wrapping my pinky around hers.

We arrived at the gym a little while later. Unfortunately, her sisters were there.

"Like, Misty! Where have you been?!"

"I'm fine Lily, I stayed over at Gary's house," she said nonchalantly. I knew she was trying her best to stay calm, but she wasn't going to last much longer.

"What?!"

"Yes, Gary is my boyfriend," she said as I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist.

"WHAT?!" they all three shrieked in unison.

"But, like, Gary why? She totally isn't hot enough for you! She looks like a boy!"

'_What?! There is no way that I'm gonna let them get away with saying that about my girl!'_

I whispered to her, my lips lightly brushing her ear.

"I promised."

"Fine," she replied.

"I'm sorry that you think that Misty isn't beautiful, but nobody gives a shit about what you think. You have your nice clothes and makeup to hide who you really are, but Misty has natural beauty. You girls can't even compare," I said nonchalantly as I grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her away. I had to get out of there. We walked up the stairs and into her room. I closed the door and turned around. Her face was beaming with pride, and I knew that I had done the right thing.

"Well? How's that for not breaking a promise?"

"I love you so much," she said as she hugged me tightly.

"I love you more."

We stayed like that for a long time. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. She was still in my embrace, so her response was muffled.

"Go away," she yelled into my chest.

"Like, Misty, we're all sorry that we made fun of you!" said Lily.

"Okay," she replied through the still closed door.

"Can we come in?"

"No. I don't want to talk to you right now," she said as she pulled away from me.

"You better both be wearing clothes in there!"

"Lily!" she shouted, while her face grew red. She looked cute when she was embarrassed.

"Haha. Just kidding around Misty! Just be safe!"

"Lily! Can you leave us alone!" she said with the color on her face redder than a tomato.

"Fine," was her only response. We heard footsteps as they walked away.

"I'm sorry Gary."

"It's okay. I can't imagine how my sister would react if she found out that I had a real girlfriend."

"Well then maybe we should find out," she said with a smile.

"Okay, we will. But first we need to get this whole research thing sorted out."

"Right."

She opened the door, and found her nosy sisters, who were pressed against her door, falling to the ground.

"What were you doing?!" she asked angrily.

"Ummmm… We were…" Lily stammered out.

"Eavesdropping on our conversation?" she spat out. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Shit was about to happen.

"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay!"

"I really don't want to talk to you or even look at you right now. Just leave before I do something I'll regret," she said while clenching her jaw. They walked away while hanging their heads.

"Why do they insist on annoying me?"

"Because they're jealous," I said while kissing her forehead. It was probably true.

She smiled at me and led me down to the lab that was connected to the gym. There was a fine layer of dust everywhere, so obviously it hadn't been used lately. It was a pretty nice lab. It had a lot of equipment that I've only dreamt of using. No way! How was all of this cool stuff here?

"Oh my gosh, how did you get all of this equipment?!" I asked in bewilderment.

"Well it belonged to my parents… before mom died and dad left." Shit.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. I've come to cope with the fact that I won't see them again. She's in a better place now, and even if my dad is alive, I wouldn't want to see him again." Dammit what do I do? Well a hug worked last time.

I hugged her tighter than before. She shrugged me off and took my arm. She led me over to the giant cylinder aquarium that was in the middle of the lab. It was connected to all of the pools in the gym.

"I'm really sorry Misty."

"I told you it's f…mmph!"

I cut her off with my lips on hers. That should calm her down.

"It's not fine and you know it. I want you to tell me what happened. Please? I promise that it'll make both of us feel better."

"Promise?"

"Haha yes, I promise."

Our pinkies subconsciously assumed position, and we laughed.

"Okay well my mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was only five, so I don't remember much…" she trailed off. She should know that's not gonna work.

"You promised."

"I know, I know, I'm getting there! Okay, so mom wasn't doing so well, so my dad shut down the gym for a while to help her out. He thought that she could recover. She never got any better, only worse. After about a month, we went to the doctor and he said that she had three weeks. He was wrong." she sighed. "We got home, and she was having chest pains. Before we knew it, she fell to the ground. Dad didn't want to believe it, but she had a heart attack and died right in front of us. Not long after that, dad left us. He said he needed to take care of some business with family, and even though I begged to go with him, he said no. He said that he'd be back soon. He never came back; I guess promises don't mean as much to other people…" By the time she had finished the last sentence, she was in my arms, crying on my shoulder, and it felt good. I feel connected to her now. If she's sad, I am too, and it's a strange feeling, but a good one.

"I love you," I said with a gentle smile while brushing fallen strands of hair out of her face.

She gave me a soft smile.

"I love you more."

"Not a chance."

I leaned in and kissed her.

We pulled apart and her attention was caught by something in the aquarium. She pointed it out. It was two Luvdiscs, the symbol of love.

"Well, Luvdiscs do represent love, after all, and they don't lie."

She smiled at me. We walked over to the desk in the far corner of the room.

"This is where you can put all of your crap you need," she said with a smirk.

"Hey! My stuff is not crap!"

"Whatever you say," she teased. Two can play that game.

"Oh, is that so?" I said while grabbing her waist from behind.

"Yes, that's so. Why do you as-AAHHH! GARY PUT ME DOWN!"

I held her over my head. She kept squirming around like a Caterpie. Did she want to fall or is she just dense?

"Stop squirming or I'll…" _Crash_. I sighed. "Drop you."

"I can't believe you dropped me! That hurt!" she yelled while rubbing her butt.

"Well, sorry, but you kept squirming after I told you not to!" I said in my defense.

"Whatever," she gritted out angrily. This can't be happening.

"Oh come on! You can't be mad at me!"

"Well, congratulations because I am."

"I said I was sorry!"

She held out her hand telling me to stop. "Don't care."

"Misty."

I was too late. She walked out of the lab and went to the garden.

I, of course, followed her out and sat down by her on the bench.

"Go away," she said with tears falling.

'_Oh shit. Did I drop her that hard?'_

"Why are you crying? Did I drop you that hard?" I asked with concern.

"No. That's fine, I just…." she trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't told anyone about my parents, and I guess I just….. I just felt like crying, ok?"

I chuckled.

"Well, I don't want you to hold back, you shouldn't be afraid of your feelings."

"Okay Dr. Phil," she muttered out.

"I'm serious! I want you to tell me everything."

"I already did."

"Not just that. I want to know everything about you. I've never felt this way before. You intrigue me; you're like a drug that I can't live without." I really couldn't live without her.

She smiled.

"Well I do like being compared to drugs," she said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"I know." she laughed. "Thanks. I feel a little better now."

"I think I know how to make you feel a lot better," I said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Get in my car and I'll drive."

She's in for a surprise.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Telling May and The Mall

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_Haha you thought this would be a dirty chapter, didn't you? Gotcha! Please review!(:_

Chapter 5- Telling May

I led her out to my amazing car, and drove us to Pallet Town.

"Why are we in Pallet Town? I thought we were going to your place?"

I knew she would think that. I had a different plan in mind, though.

"Well you thought wrong. By making you feel better, I meant we are going to tell my sister about us."

"What?!"

"Yeah. She's going to love you! Trust me, you won't be able to even get a word in, she'll be too busy complimenting you for 'taming the beast' her brother," I said with a small grin. I was pretty beastly.

She laughed at me.

"So now you think you're a beast, eh?"

Of course I am!

"Why, yes, if I do say so myself."

"And he's modest, too! Could Gary Oak get any better?"

"Babe, I'm sorry, but there isn't any room to improve perfect," I said with a huge smile. Truth is, she was the perfect one.

We pulled into grandpa's driveway. May was still living with him, so we could just tell both of them at the same time.

"You sure you're ready to meet my family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, you already met my sisters. Plus you're the one that drove us here!"

"True."

I'm glad she didn't say no. I would've felt pretty stupid.

We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. No one answered. We walked around to the back, and we found May and grandpa helping the grass type Pokemon learn new moves.

"Hey gramps!"

"Gary! Good to see you!" he said as he ran over to me and attacked me with a hug. He was in pretty good shape for an old timer.

"Okay gramps, get off of me!" I said trying to wrestle him off.

"Are you Gary's girlfriend?" I heard May over our grunts.

"Ummm… Yeah. Gary is my boyfriend. Are you his sister?"

She shrieked and ran up to hug Misty. Why does she have to be so… May?

"I'm so excited! Gary finally has a girlfriend!"

"Told you," I grumbled to Misty. I tried to wrench May away from her.

"May, get off of her, you're gonna scare her away!" I joked.

"But, bro, I'm just excited that you've finally got a girlfriend! I have so many interesting things you should know about Gary!"

Hell no. There's no way I'll let that happen.

"Okay, May, she doesn't want to hear all of your stories."

"Actually, Gary, I wouldn't mind hearing them," she said with a smirk. Shit.

"See, Gary? She wants to hear them!"

"Well then how about you two stay for dinner?" Great idea gramps… Not.

"Gramps we really should-"

"We would love to stay for dinner, isn't that right, Gary?" said Misty, cutting me off.

"See, Gary! I knew that….Wait what did you say you're name was?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't. My name's Misty. Misty Waterflower."

"AAAAHHH! THE Misty Waterflower?!"

Oh great, here comes the freak out.

"Ummm…. Yes?"

"Ohmigosh! I saw you in the underwater ballet! You were amazing, by the way!"

"Oh, well thanks. I only did that because my sisters made me do it."

"Well it must've been awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she giggled. I remembered seeing the show. Misty sure was a good looking mermaid.

"I want you to tell me all about it!" squealed May, interrupting my thoughts.

"She can tell you later, I want to give her a tour of the house first," I said, hoping to get her away from May.

"Ohhhh, fine! But I was going to say I knew that Misty was going to be great if she got you under control," giggled May. Knew it.

I took her hand and led her into the laboratory in the back of the house. This was my favorite place to come when I was a kid.

"Wow," was all she said. I guess she was as amazed as I was as a kid.

"Sorry about the mess, but gramps has….. umm….. organized chaos," I laughed.

We walked through another door and into the main part of the house. She was probably wondering how I knew which door was mine, there must've been at least twenty doors in this one hall, but when you've been here as much as I have, it's not hard.

"You can sit down on my bed. I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

"Okay," she said as she sat on my bed. I went to my closet and got some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh, and please Misty, try to resist the urge to peek. I know it's hard, but try, okay?" I flirted.

She flirted back by throwing a pillow at me.

"You wish!" she said as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I wanted to impress Misty, so I had my best muscle shirt on. She'd swoon for sure. I walked out of the bathroom and she looked at me. She seemed dazed.

"Like it?"

"What?" she asked, clearly dazed.

"Well you were staring at me and drool is all over your chin, so I assumed you like what you see?" I questioned flirtatiously.

"Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you care?"

"Because I like it when you stare at me," I said in a deep voice. It was true. Her eyes on me made me feel good. It was like she's the only person in the world that mattered, and, to me, she is. I walked over to her and lifted her off the bed so I had her standing right in front of me. It still wasn't close enough.

"And," I pulled her closer. "I know that you like it when I flirt with you." I hugged her tightly. "And I know that won't change."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes, really, and I don't want it to."

"GARY!" May yelled from the hall. I sighed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled after pulling away from our hug, sadly.

"DINNER'S READY!"

"WE'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE BOTH WEARING CLOTHES!"

Why? Why does she have to be like that? It's really annoying.

"MAY! I SAID WE'D BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I said with a reddened face.

"FINE!"

We heard footsteps as she walked away.

"Heheh sorry about that. My sister is the exact same as yours. I'm just glad I don't have three of her," I said jokingly. That would be hellish.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, we should probably get down to dinner now."

"Sure."

I took her hand and led her down the hallway. We got to some stairs and started to walk down them. About halfway down, she must've tripped, because she tumbled down the stairs. Fuck. Please be okay..

"Oh my gosh, Misty! Are you alright?"

"What?" she asked. Hopefully she didn't get seriously injured.

"Misty! You fell down the stairs! Are you hurt?" I asked in concern.

She gasped in pain. Oh no.. "Yeah. My ankle hurts a lot," she said looking scared while grabbing her ankle.

I picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride. We had to get ice on her ankle, and maybe gramps would help.

"Gary, what in the hell are you doing?!" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm gonna carry you to the kitchen for some ice, miss princess."

"Oh," was all she said. I felt kind of bad for talking back to her like that. I was kind of my fault that she fell..

"Gary?"

I stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I turned around and kissed her beautiful cheek.

"I would love you even more if you would keep moving. I do kinda have an injured ankle."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," I said starting to walk again.

"It's okay, I know that you're really trying to help me, and I'm being a brat. Sorry."

I laughed. "I think that it's funny that the first time I saved you, you laughed at me, and a few days later, you're saying that you're sorry and you love me." I'm glad she is, though. I don't know how my life would be without her. It'd probably continue being boring like normal, but not with her. She excites me, challenges me, and I love her with all my heart.

"Whatever you say. I don't really care. It's true."

I got some ice out to put on her ankle. Gramps walked in with a shocked expression on his face.

"Gary! What did you do to her?!"

"Gramps, I didn't do anything. Her clumsy self fell down the stairs…"

"I am not clumsy, you were pulling my arm too hard!" Sorry..

"Gary, I suggest you don't try to win this. It's not gonna happen," he loudly whispered to me.

"I like your grandpa." Of course you do..

"Whatever. So gramps, what do you think about her ankle?" I asked, still worried about her.

"Well, it's not broken, that's for sure," he said while gingerly touching her ankle. "It's probably just bruised, but it might be a sprain, so I would say don't walk on it."

"It's okay. Gary can carry me," she said with a smug look on my face. I was fine with that, but teasing her is fun.

"What?!"

"Well, it's only fair, since you're the one who made me fall down the stairs in the first place." Maybe I did…

"Fine," I muttered in defeat.

I carried her into the dining room and set her down on a chair right next to mine. May sat right across from her, and gramps sat across from me. The table had about twenty spots, all of them neatly set. Misty probably wondered why we needed all of these places set when only two people lived here full time.

"Thanks for having us Professer Oak," she said with a smile.

"Oh it really isn't a big deal Misty. We are delighted to have company! Isn't that right, May?"

"Hmm?" she questioned as she looked up from painting her nails on the table.

"Nevermind. Can you go get the food?"

"Hello? My nails are drying!"

"I'll go get it," I said, standing up.

I brought in a bowl of spaghetti, a bowl of meat sauce, a bowl of salad, and a bowl of pears. I just realized that I was starving.

"Enjoy," gramps said. "I made it myself," he said with a smile. It was probably not good, then.

We all started to eat while May's nails were drying. She complimented Misty and asked questions that she didn't give her any time to answer. When May finally shut up, Misty had to compliment the chef.

"Professor Oak! This is delicious!"

"Why, thank you Misty!" he beamed.

He had undercooked the pasta, and he burnt the meat sauce, and Misty knew it. She just wanted to be polite and make his day.

We talked some more about random things, and then we said our goodbyes and left.

"So where are we going?" she asked after I set her in the passenger seat and getting into the driver's seat.

"My place I guess."

_I pulled into the driveway and ran over to pick her up. I carried her into the house on my back and set her on the couch._

_"So what do you want to do?" I asked._

_"Well, nothing that involves you pulling me down the stairs, that's for sure," she teased._

_"We can watch a movie then," I said, trying hard not to show any effect of her taunt._

_"Which one?"_

_"How about "__The Hunger Games"__? I just got it yesterday." I had a feeling she'd be the romantic type to like it, and I liked the fighting, so it was a perfect choice._

_"Sure! I love that movie! It's so romantic!" she gushed._

_We watched the movie sitting together on my couch, snuggling into each other. She was crying by the end, but I was holding back my emotions like a man. I guess that cover didn't work, she saw right through me._

_"Oh Gary, you don't want to admit it, but I know that you're sensitive."_

_"Am not!" Men that cry are weak, and I'm anything but weak._

_"Gary, shut up. You know that nothing beats having a sensitive guy by your side?"_

_"Whatever," I said, not wanting to admit defeat._

_We decided to go to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch._

_…._

_"Gary! Stop snoring!" I opened my eyes and blinked a few times._

_"Whuu- Gary Oak does not snore!"_

_"Whatever… Can we go to the mall?" No._

_"Why the hell would I want to do that torture?"_

_"Brownie points," she said while biting her lower lip. That's all the persuasion I need._

_"Let's go," I jumped._

_I changed clothes, and took her home to get fresh clothes. Thankfully, her sisters weren't awake. She came back with multiple pairs of clothes, so she wouldn't have to go back there for a while._

_We went to Denny's to eat some breakfast first. We both shared our food, and when we were done, I paid, and we went to the mall._

_"Okay, where do you want to go?"_

_"Ummm I don't know…. Oooh! How about the new Victoria's Secret Pink store!" Hell no._

_"Really?" I asked, not believing what she just said._

_"Oh c'mon Gary! I'll let you pick out my new lingerie," she said in a sing-songy voice. That's sexy._

_"Fine," I said, not completely dissappointed._

_I picked her up out of the car, and made her walk while using me to brace her bad foot. How weird would it be walking into the mall with someone riding on your back? I hope she understood._

_We got into the store, and she freaked out about some sale._

_"Gary! They have 5 for $26!"_

_"What?"_

_"You can get 5 panties for only $26!"_

_"You pay that much for_ _underwear?" I asked in disbelief. I never really bought my own boxers, though, so I have no clue how much they cost._

_"Gary, it's not that much. Would you want me to wear these?" she asked while holding up a pair of purple lacy panties, "or some of your boxers?" Panties. Definitely the panties._

_"Whatever. Just get what you want so we can get out of here."_

_"Darn it!"_

_"What?"_

_"I forgot my wallet," she said sadly. "We can always come back again later I guess." There's no way I'm coming back here._

_"Just get whatever, I have money."_

_"Really? Awh thanks!" she smiled at me. Brownie points._

_We walked around the store, and she picked out some panties and I picked out some panties. She also got a sexy bra and a zip up hoodie._

_I paid the $111 at the cash register and we left. That's a crazy amount to pay for underwear. As we walked/hobbled out, she kissed me on the cheek._

_"What's that for?" I asked, playing dumb._

_"Well… thanks. You really didn't have to do that."_

_I looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I'd do anything to make you happy." It was true. When she's happy, I'm happy. And that's all that matters._

_"Where to next?" I asked._

_"Well, I kinda just want to go back to your place. You know, test my new merchandise," she said seductively. Thank God. We get to leave AND I get to see my girlfriend half naked? Sounds like a damn good time to me!_

_"Well, I'm game for a little fashion show," I winked at her._

_She smiled at me. I love her smile._

_As we were walking past the food court, a few guys whistled at her, but we just kept walking. I was pretty mad that they had the nerve to do that when we're obviously together. I didn't want her to notice that I was jealous, though. Jealousy means insecurity, and Gary Oak is not insecure._

_We were still walking when a teenage boy stepped in front of us, leaning against a chair._

_"So you come here often?" he said to her, completely ignoring me. I tightened my grip on her shoulder possessively._

_"Well it's none of your business, so if you don't mind, we are leaving now," she scoffed. My grip loosened a little, thankful that she didn't decide to play along with the brats._

_"Well, I think you should ditch this loser and come have some real fun with us," he said while jerking a thumb at his cronies. Excuse me?! You did not just say that to my girl._

_"You losers don't have what it takes to be with her. She's a mature lady. You're all just little kids trying to find a girlfriend that doesn't exist. Now leave us alone before I lose my temper." My temper was one little push away from being lost._

_"You're the loser!" the kid said angrily. That's it._

_"Great comeback, did your mom help you with that?" I scoffed._

_The kid threw a punch at me, but it instead hit Misty's arm. He did not just do that. It's one thing to mess with me, but mess with Misty and you'll be sorry._

_"Misty, are you okay?" I asked her. Her safety came before beating up some stupid punks._

_"Yeah... Well I will be as soon as you beat that loser's ass."_

_"Already done," I said while rolling up my sleeves. I'm glad she didn't want to stop me. I threw a punch that landed square on the brat's throat._

_His friends were coming over, so we rushed out, me carrying her out to my car. I know that I could've taken all of them at once and won with one hand tied behind my back, but I had to make sure Misty was safe first. She is much more important than these teenager punks._

_We got into my car, and drove away._

_"You sure you're okay?" I asked with concern, trying not to reveal the jealousy in my voice._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"_

_"Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? They never even landed a punch on me."_

_"Well I mean the jealousy," she said matter-of-factly. Shit. I didn't want her to know._

_"No, no, no. Gary Oak does not get jealous," I said as a cover up, even though it was a complete lie._

_"I'm not complaining. It actually kinda turns me on that you care that much."_

_"Well then let's get home. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," I said seductively._

_I put the pedal down and drove as fast as I could toward my house. Little did she know, I had something special planned._

_To Be Continued…._


	6. The Beach

_Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any characters or such related to Pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners….._

_P.S. The May in this chapter is the one from Hoenn, not Gary's sister._

Chapter 6- The Beach

We pulled into my driveway, and walked into the house. Her ankle still hurt a little, so I had to carry her, and I was fine with it. I told her to wait on the couch.

I went upstairs to my room and to change clothes. I wanted to take Misty to the beach. Almost nobody knew that I surfed, and I wanted her to be one of those people. I came back down only wearing board shorts with a towel in my hand.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"We're going to the beach," I said with a bright smile.

"Okay I know that you really want to see me in a bikini, but why are we going to the beach?"

That's not a lie, but I laughed. "You're cute." I sighed and walked closer to her. I brushed her hair out of her beautiful face. "I've seen you in less than a bikini, just to remind you. I want to go to the beach because the waves are supposed to be great today."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know that you surfed?"

"I have ever since my parents left for Sayda Island when I was young. I always thought that maybe if I learned how to surf, they might take me to the island with me… I guess old dreams die hard," I chuckled. "So are we going to go?" I'm surprised I revealed that secret to her.

"But I don't have a bathing suit with me, and I am most definitely NOT going skinny dipping in this lifetime."

"Calm down, Red. I'll take you home to change."

"Oh… okay then."

She walked out to my car. I went to get my trusty surfboard, which I strapped on top of my car, and then drove away.

I pulled into her driveway, and she jumped out quickly. I chuckled. I guess she thought her sisters would embarrass her again.

"Everything okay?" I asked when she came back outside.

"Perfect. Let's go now please."

I stepped on the gas pedal.

"Lemme guess. Your sisters were awake?"

"Yes unfortunately. But they didn't notice me," she smiled.

I chuckled and kept driving. I actually drove the speed limit, which must've surprised her.

"Not that it's bad, but why are you driving the speed limit?"

"Haha well funny story, really. I used to speed a lot, and I guess it caught up with me. I got three speeding tickets in two weeks. Gramps got really mad at me, so he made me promise not to do that again, so I don't usually speed. Why do you ask?"

"Well, no reason, you just seemed like a 'need for speed' kinda guy."

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, why? Do you think I am?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly. Harsh.

"Well I'm not so just drop it," I snapped back at her. Shit.

"Don't get snippy with me!"

"I'm not! You know what? You're just like your sisters, nosy."

Ouch.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to the beach with you, I'm going home." You've done it now, Gary.

"Misty," I said sympathetically. I shouldn't have said that.

"NO! Pull. Over. Right. Now!"

I did as she asked. We were on the highway, and it was about 1 P.M. on Thursday, so no other cars really passed us. For a moment, there was only silence.

"Misty, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it." I was truly sorry. I hope she doesn't drag this out into a long argument…

"Well then why did you say it?!"

"I was just angry at myself I guess. I'm not used to opening up to people. If I tell you my secret will you stay?"

"Maybe," she said, crossing her arms. Here we go.

"Okay well, when I was younger, about 14, I used to take my grandpa's car without asking, and I just went for rides around town. He never even used it, so I didn't see a problem. We didn't have any cops in Pallet back then, so I could drive, miss stop signs, speed, whatever I wanted to do. One day, a stray dog ran out on the road in front of me, and I stopped to miss it. I didn't know that there was a thin layer of ice on the road, so I slid and crashed into a tree. I didn't know what to do, so I called May to see if she would help me. She said no, and told gramps. He got pretty pissed off at me, and he made me pay for the damages and promise never to drive recklessly again. I was pretty scared, from the accident and gramps, so I agreed."

"Wow," was all she said. She got out of the car. Oh no.

"Where are you going?" I asked in a sad/concerned voice.

She walked over to the drivers' seat and pulled me out of it to give me a hug.

"Thanks for telling me that." That's enough of this sad story.

"Whatever, can we just go to the beach?"

She smiled. "Whatever you want."

She got back into the passenger seat, and I drove off to the beach. We arrived a few minutes later, and thankfully, there weren't many people around.

"Watch this," was all I said as I unstrapped his surfboard from the roof. I ran out to the waves.

I was paddling out, when a giant wave was starting to form.

I attacked the wave, doing an aerial 360, some other sick moves, and some sweet carving. I was obviously trying to impress her. A few minutes later, when I thought the job was done, I came back to the sand.

"So?" I asked as I dripped onto the sand.

"Well you did some cool shredding?" she asked unsure of herself. How cute.

I laughed. "Since you obviously know nothing about surfing, how about I give you a lesson?"

"Hhmph! Fine, as long as I get to teach _you_ something later!" She said. Fine with me.

"Deal."

I set the board down on the sand and told her to stand on it.

"How's that going to help me? Just let me go out there and show you. I know what I'm doing!" she lied. There's no way I was going to let her get hurt.

"No! You aren't ready. You could seriously get hurt! I've trained a long time, and I started slow. Have I gotten hurt? No. Please don't go out there yet," I pleaded.

If only she would've listened. She took my board and ran out into the surf.

"If you can do it without getting hurt, then I can just as well!" Not true.

I called after her to stop, but she ran as fast as she could and jumped on the board.

"I can do this!" she yelled. She started to paddle out to the waves.

'_Please don't do this.'_

She hopped up onto her feet and immediately looked unsteady.

A huge wave came towering over her, wiping her out in an instant. Damn it, Misty!

I pulled her out of the waves and onto the beach. Please be okay..

"MISTY! Wake up," I said hopelessly, trying to shake her awake.

"Whu-" she said dazed. Thank God she's alright.

I hugged her.

"Misty thank God you're alright," I said hugging her even tighter. "I thought I lost you."

"Okay, so who are you?" I shot straight up. Did she really not remember me? Hell no.

"What?! It's me Gary! Don't you remember me? Maybe you need to go to a hospital."

She laughed. That was a sick joke.

"Dammit Misty! Don't scare me like that!"

She sat up. "Well, sorry, but you tease me a lot too, FYI. So what really happened to me?"

"Well," I started. "You stupidly ignored my advice and went out to a huge wave. The wave slammed you, and you passed out. I swam out to you and dragged you in."

She hugged me. "Thanks for saving me."

"Well I wasn't about to let you drown. Are you hurt?"

She started to stand up. "I don't think s- aah!" She fell down and I immediately came to her aid.

"What's wrong?!" I asked with concern while hovering over her. She clutched her leg.

"It really hurts," she managed to choke out.

I picked her up bridal style and started walking to my car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I strapped her into the seat.

I got into the drivers' seat and replied. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! I really don't want to go to the hospital!" She screamed. What was her problem with hospitals?

"Why not?! You need medical attention! Please just let me take you there!"

"Gary please, we can go to Brock's house for healing, just anywhere but the hospital!"

"Fine," I muttered angrily. "Where does he live?"

"Pewter City," she told me, glad that we wouldn't be going to a hospital.

I drove all the way to Pewter in silence. We got into the city, and she gave me further directions. We finally got to Brock's house.

I came over to Misty's side to pick her up. I carried her to the door and rang the bell. No one answered.

"Let's try the Pokemon center. They could be there."

"They?"

"Yeah, Brock is dating Nurse Joy."

"Oh." I didn't know that.

I took her back to the car and drove to the Pokemon center. There were no trainers there, thankfully. Unfortunately, there was no Nurse Joy or Brock there either.

"Let's check the back."

I followed her command, and we opened the door to the back of the Pokemon center. I heard a noise from Joy's room.

"Hey, I heard a noise coming from her room."

I carried her over to the door, and she knocked on it.

No answer. I got impatient and kicked the door open. I shouldn't have.

We walked in on Brock and Joy making out… shirtless.

"Dude!" shouted Brock as Joy covered up with a cover.

"Sorry bro, but Misty needs help!" I said after I turned around.

"Give us a minute?" he asked like a demand.

I carried Misty out and shut the door behind us. I set her down on a waiting chair in the center's lobby. They came out to meet us (fully clothed this time) a few minutes later.

"So, Misty, what's wrong?" asked Joy. Her voice was sweet and innocent. I chuckled in my head. Yeah right, innocent.

"Well I-"

I cut her off. "She stupidly went surfing, and being the beginner she was, she wiped out and hurt her leg."

She slapped my cheek.

"Well it's true!"

"Stop it you two! Let me see your leg," commanded Joy.

I helped her prop her leg up on a chair.

"I know what'll fix this!" she exclaimed as she went to her room to get something. She came back with an expensive looking bottle of cream.

"This should fix you right up," she said as she rubbed some cream on Misty's leg. It must've been amazing, because I saw her face soften immediately.

"Wow! What is that stuff?!" Misty asked.

"Well, let's just say a little magic," she smiled.

We said thanks to them, and they asked us over to dinner.

"Sorry, but I think I should get Misty home and tell her sisters," I said right before I quickly pulled her out of the center. We weren't going to tell her sisters.

"Are you kidding me?! I do NOT want to tell my sisters!" she screamed at me.

"Don't worry, we won't tell your sisters, I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you."

She blushed. "Oh, okay."

"What's wrong? Do you not want to be with me now?" I asked, kinda hurt.

"No! I mean yes! Well nothing's wrong, and I do want to be with you, I just really don't want to deal with them at all in the near future."

"Oh. You know you can't avoid them forever, right?"

"Well, I know I can't, but I can damn well try," she grumbled. She acts like a child sometimes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take care of you at my place."

"Okay then, drive."

I did. I drove us all the way back to Cerulean, took her inside, and set her on the couch.

"You need to relax. What movie should I rent?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want."

"Okay, be back in five."

I left to go to the movie store. I rented a movie as fast as I could and rushed back to Misty.

She walked downstairs to see me walk in the door.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly

"Were you in my room?"

"Maybeee," she smirked in a sing-songy voice.

"Nosy," I joked back.

"Well, now it's kinda _our_room," she giggled.

"Well, maybe it should be," I said in a serious tone.

"Wait a second. Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, I don't see why not, you practically live here already." It only makes sense for her to really move in.

She thought for a moment.

"Okay, deal."

"Good. As soon as your leg heals, we can pack your stuff and move it here," I smiled. Our relationship was moving really fast, but I didn't mind. These things were eventually going to happen anyway. Why wait?

I put the movie in the dvd player and went into the kitchen to get some popcorn.

I had rented Twilight. I hated that movie, but she liked it, and I got brownie points for it.

I came back with the popcorn, pressed play, and the movie started. We talked through the whole thing, and when it was done, we went up to my room.

"I think that the hero of the day deserves a reward," I said seductively as I closed the door behind me.

"But Gary we can't... I'm on my period."

"Well, I'm a pirate who sails the red sea?" I joked.

She laughed. "Well I have to give you props, that was good, but sorry, you aren't gonna get any. Plus, my leg is still injured because of you!"

"That was not my fault at all and you know it! If you would have listened to me-"

"You really think that saying shit like that will help you?" she snapped back.

"Sorry," was all I halfheartedly said.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Would you mind if I stayed at May's house tonight?"

"May?"

"Yeah. May's been a good friend since I was a kid, and with being on that journey with Ash, I haven't seen her in forever," she said without pausing.

"Oh I thought you meant my sister. Well, it's okay, I can hang out with Brad."

"Brad?"

"Yes, I do have friends too, you know."

"Okay Mr. Smarty-pants. I meant who is Brad?"

"He's just a friend from high school. We played football together."

"You never told me you played football."

"Well you never asked."

"Okay, fair enough. So you're fine with me going over to May's?"

"Yeah, I can take you now. Where does she live?"

"I'm not sure, she might've moved since then. I'll call her and ask to make sure."

She got out her phone and dialed May's number. I could hear her answer over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, May, it's Misty."

"Misty!" she shrieked. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over tonight? Do you still live in Cerulean?"

"You still don't have to ask if you can come over, you know that! And yep, same house. See you soon!" she said as she hung up the phone. Well someone was in a hurry.

"Okay, May says it's fine."

"Okay well I guess let's go."

We walked out to my car and I started driving.

"Where to?"

"Right across from the gym."

"Really?"

"Yep."

We got there, and she made me come to the porch with her to meet May. She rang the doorbell, and it was opened by a boy our age with green hair and green eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"DREW! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, BUT MISTY IS COMING OVER TONIGHT!" May shouted from upstairs. She was walking down the steps now.

"Misty! I'm glad you could co-" she stopped. "Who's that?"

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing, but I'm guessing it's Drew?"

"Oh, sorry, Misty and stranger, this is Drew. He and I are… dating."

"Really? Well this is my boyfriend Gary."

"NO WAY! This is so exciting! We could have a double date!" There's no way I'm going on a double date.

"Sorry, but I really have to go meet a friend tonight. Drew, do you want to come with?" I asked, trying to help us both out.

"That sounds good," said Drew.

We walked out of the door, and Drew thanked me as he closed the door behind him.

"No problem," I replied as I got into the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?" asked Drew.

"Just to an old friend's house," I vaguely replied.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
